He's Worth Dying For
by Sigma4365
Summary: During battle Italy takes a bullet for Germany. I suck at summaries, but please read and review! Rated T to be safe.


Sigma : This is my first Gerita one-shot so please be kind!

Germany : Lets get this over with.

Italy: PAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAA!

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or its characters, if I did this would be an episode.

(A/N: be prepared for some major feels)

*Italy's POV*

Gunshots rang through the air; from both the Axis and the Allies. Germany and I were running in retreat.

"There's too many! Italy run, hide in one of the bunkers!" Germany yelled at me as he tried to hold off the oncoming soldiers.

I hesitated "What about you?!"

"I'll be there in a moment, just run!"

I ran to the nearest bunker about 40 meters away holding my white flag in one hand and my rifle in the other. I hated the repulsive weapon, but this was war. I hurled myself into the bunker, watching Germany fearfully. The cut on my arm was dripping blood onto the ground, but I didn't really care anymore. He ducked into an abandoned alley barking orders to one of his officers.

*Germany's POV*

"Colonel Axel!"

"Sir!"

"Gather as many of the troops as you can and spread the word; were falling back."

"Sir, yes sir!"

I had never planned to put Italy through this; the horrors of war. I could see his eyes when I told him to run; he looked so scared.

"Forgive me Italy" I whispered to myself. The cut on my forehead was bleeding and obstructing my vision. I turned around the corner firing at the Allies' soldiers nearing. I started to run to Italy when I heard him scream "NOOO!" as he hurled himself at me.

*Italy's POV*

I looked around the blood stained battlefield and caught the movement of a man in a building. It took me a moment to realize that it was a sniper. Germany started running towards me as I saw the sniper squeeze the trigger. My reaction was instantaneous.

"NOOO!" I screamed as I ran out and hurled myself at Germany knocking him out of the path of the bullet. Feeling a sharp pain in my lower rib cage, my vision began to blur.

*Germany's POV*

I rose off the ground my head reeling, I looked over at Italy laying face down in the dust; red starting to blossom on the back of his jacket.

"NO Italy!" I turned him over, and all but tore off his jacket; pressing his white flag against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"G..Germany?" he stuttered.

"Italy why?" tears began streaming down my face and dripping onto his chest

"Because I didn't want to lose another person I love" he said; a slight smile on his face. He then passed out in my arms. England walked over a tearful grimace on his face; as he pointed his rifle at my head.

"Any last words?" he spoke his voice sounding broken. I continued trying to stem the bleeding as Italy became more pale and his breathing became weaker.

"I surrender," I shouted throwing my gun as far from me as possible, "just please, help me save him!" He had a surprised look on his face that quickly turned back to a grimace; the butt of his gun came down on my skull and I lost consciousness…

When I awoke, the sterile smell hospitals tend to have assaulted my nose. I bolted upright from the cot I was laying on, flinching at the intense pain in my head.

"Dude calm down, you're not dead!" I heard the annoying voice of America coming from the other end of the room. I glanced to the other seeing him, as well as the rest of the allies and Japan.

"The war is over, Hitler killed himself when he heard Germany had surrendered" England said; I noticed a bandage on his left arm.

"Gott sei Dank," I murmured, then suddenly remembering "What about Italy, is he alright?!"

"He's weak but he'll live, he's in the next room."

"Thank you, for saving him, and me." I stood up wobbling a bit as I walked over to the door.

"Dude you shouldn't be walking around own quite yet." America wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to the next room. I saw Italy unconscious in a cot, his entire chest and lower body as well as his arm wrapped in bandages. A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye.

*Italy POV*

I stood up in a field of soft grass and flowers a beautiful blue sky above me.

"Is this… heaven?" I glanced around and saw a small familiar figure in a black cloak.

"Holy Rome!" I yelled running over to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I've missed you Holy Rome, are you taking me to heaven?" I asked

"Italy, I have missed you too; today is not your day Italy, you have much to live for."

"Then why are you here?" a sad smile on my face.

"I'm saying my last goodbye; be happy with him Italy, farewell." He started fading

"Si, goodbye Holy Rome, I'll never forget you" A tear leaked from my eye, and I awoke.

I saw what looked like an angel standing over me, bright blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Ve, Germany?" I tried to sit up but a shooting pain in my ribs force me to lie back down.

"Ja Italy, I'm here. Don't move too much you're still wounded". He hugged me ever so softly like I was made of glass. I looked up at him, "Germany… ti amo," I whispered.

"Ich liebe dich auch" he said smiling, and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Get some rest Italy, you deserve it." He said running his hands delicately through my hair as I drifted back to sleep.

**FIN.**

Sigma: well I hoped you like it, I know it's pretty short. Review for an epilogue! Seriously reviews really help me improve! Thanks for reading!

Germany: Auf Wiedersehen

Italy: Asta la pasta!


End file.
